


tangled together

by iv (ivan)



Series: drop our anchors in a storm [7]
Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivan/pseuds/iv
Summary: it's been exactly a year since charlie and oz first met; they talk about it. [don't ask me when exactly is this thing happening in relation to fix/conflict lol, i'm, as confused as you are]





	tangled together

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe it's been exactly a year since "one night stand in gotham"? i can't!  
> a special shoutout to my extremely amazing friends for further fueling me. love you, guys.

“I can’t believe it’s been a year.” Oswald muttered one morning, his eyes closed. “A _year_.”

“A year?” she repeated after him, opening one eye. “I’m not following.”

“It’s been a year since we’ve met.”

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

“Oh my god!” she remembered. “You’re right!”

Suddenly it all came back to her, that whole night; the sounds, the smells, the sensations. Suddenly she was searching for her husband again, suddenly she was broke again, suddenly she was alone again; but then - a brief moment of peace, of partnership, of understanding.

Back then she didn’t know exactly how well he understands. Back then all she knew about him were his name - and the fact he had a wicked tongue. Not much; but enough to get her to spend a night with him.

“Do you remember?” he asked. “What a weird time that was, just before the storm… Just before Vicki and I hit this city with everything we had - and lost.”

“Did you _really_ lose though? The truth came out. Sometimes closure is an accomplishment all by itself.”

He laughed quietly, shaking his head.

“Closure? I never got that. There is no closure for me - not while Bruce Wayne is still out there, with his fortune his father took away from me. One day I _will_ get that closure.” he added, opening his eyes; and there was a weird spark, one she knew well, one that appeared every time Oswald spoke of the Penguin and his plans. She knew that spark, that reminder that even despite everything, his hands are still stained with blood, that reminder that he is not wholly good; she knew that spark. And she loved it deeply.

“Unfortunately, I know.” she muttered, resting her cheek against his stomach. “Enough about Bruce though. Let’s talk… About _us_.”

“Gladly.” he agreed; he ran his fingers through her hair a couple times. “We’ve met for the first time exactly one year ago. S’funny. Could’ve sworn it was… You know, actually it feels like it was a _lifetime_ ago.”

“It does.” she said with a nod. “Have you… Told someone about it?”

“What, you mean like over a beer?”

“For example.”

“Hm.” he said after a long pause. “Wait. Did _you_?”

“I most absolutely did.” she admitted instantly. “See, Misty’s aunt has a bar in Canada-”

“Oh my _god_.”

“-and the topic of _you_ had come up, so I said - _hey. I know that guy. Had sex with him._ I didn’t… I didn’t give her _too_ many details though.”

“And the details you _did_ give..?”

“That I instantly knew I want you.” she replied; and he laughed. “Making out in the back of the car, you guessing my name… Oh, and some spicy details.”

He lightly caressed her thigh with his fingertips; but he remained silent.

“Like how you held my hands. And how you made me say _please_. Oh, and your dick piercing. I mentioned it as well.”

“Jesus Christ.” he muttered. “Aight, that’s fair. Especially considering… I _did_ tell someone about you.”

“Oh? Who was the lucky person? Was it Vicki?”

“Vicki would rather shoot me in the face than listen about my… Private endeavors. No, no. I told Richter.”

She squinted slightly, before finally connecting the name to the person; Richter, the sweet-talker hiding behind a raccoon-themed mask. Used to be a triple agent in the Silicon Valley. Pleasant to look at.

“ _Please_ tell me you didn’t describe my body in great detail.” she said finally. “Richter knows me. I don’t want to look at him and think how he probably knows what my pussy looks like.”

“I almost didn’t describe you at all.” he replied; and she sighed with relief. “Hey, you _hypocrite_. Don’t sigh. _You_ told an old woman I don’t know what my dick looks like!”

“ _You_ were a public person back then.” she shot back. “I’m… Sorry though. That was an invasion of privacy.”

“You know, I still sometimes think about my grand _world domination_ plans I came up with after getting my hands on Wayne Enterprises tech. That was… Not my proudest moment. Especially because it was followed with Batman breaking my bones.”

“It’s probably Gotham. There’s something in the air.”

“Unbelievable. I almost died, exposing this city’s most wicked, corrupted shadow figures - and you sum it up with a simple _something’s in the air_.”

She rolled her eyes, smiling afterwards.

“So, what exactly did you tell Richter?”

“That I’ve spent a night with a gorgeous redhead and that she left some marks on my back, so I’ll punch him in the dick if he pats me there. Now when I think about it, I think I said it in different order.” he added with a shrug. “He seemed to be much more interested in the _threats_ part, than _gorgeous redhead_ one.”

“Mmm. Hey, Oswald?”

“Yes?”

“Tell me how do _you_ remember that night. I want to see if our memories match.”

“Alright.” he eventually said softly.

***

It all began in a well-hidden bar owned by Carmine Falcone-

***

“What were you even _doing_ there?”

“What do you mean?”

“Peperoncino belonged to Falcone back then. And… It just doesn’t make sense for you to be there, undisturbed, in a VIP room.”

“It didn’t make sense for _Oswald Cobblepot_ to be there - but I wasn’t there as Oswald. See, Falcone and Maroni were friends. Business partners. And after I showed up in Gotham - Sal took me under his wing. So, for a while… I went around introducing myself as Maroni’s valet, Ignatius Ogilvy.”

“That… Doesn’t sound like a real name.”

“But it worked! And it gave me a free pass to the Peperoncino, meaning… I could eavesdrop on Falcone’s mates to my heart’s content. Clever, right?”

“Kind of, yeah.”

“Plus it meant I could drink lots of Falcone’s booze without giving him a single penny. And you know me. I’m all for taking back things that _technically, potentially_ could belong to me.”

“My god, Oswald, when did you become so self-aware?”

“I keep asking myself the same exact question. Should I go on?”

“Oh, by all means.”

***

It all began in a well-hidden bar, owned by Carmine Falcone. Oswald was there to gather some info about Falcone’s allies; and he was posing as an associate of Salvatore Maroni, one of Falcone’s many business partners. Maroni was a quiet man, who didn’t ask many questions; and watching him Oswald wondered if that jiggly, rotund mass of a man is aware of the fact Oswald will come for _him_ next, after dealing with Falcone and Hill and Wayne.

But - his assistance had proven to be valuable; especially his money, and the fact he gave Oswald an unlimited access to all his less-than-essential resources, such a tailor, his spare apartment and his VIP lounge at Peperoncino.

And that particular night, Oswald was doing some recon; nothing too big or important, since things were basically ready to be put in motion.

Alright, it wasn’t a recon job. He simply wanted a drink.

And that was when he first saw her; a young woman, who clearly was not supposed to be there, judging from the fact the bouncer was trying to get rid of her. She was feisty and short and her hair was ridiculously red; and Oswald made up his mind quickly. He knew Peperoncino is not Falcone’s most prized possession; but it was still a part of his empire - and he was never very forgiving towards trespassers. 

So - he rushed to the rescue, briefly noting the fact she’s actually… _Very_ pretty. In an instant he decided on what name to call her; she definitely looked like a _Charlie_.

Also he couldn’t resist fucking with her just a bit. 

***

“You know, I _really_ thought you know me.”

“I’m glad you didn’t try to check.”

***

She was pretty and lonely; and he was lonely and bored and tense, well aware of what’s going to happen soon. The anticipation was exhausting; and he needed to blow off some steam, preferably in a way that wouldn’t get him arrested.

And he saw the way she glanced at him, and he saw in her eyes that she’s thinking the same thing; some things are simply meant to be, such as two lonesome strangers in a bar, both after something, eager for this brief distraction.

Before long he pulled her closer, kissing her for the first time-

***

“Uh, that’s not how _I_ remember it.” she interrupted him.

“Oh _really_?”

“Mmmhmmm.”

He was sitting with his back resting against - carefully piled up - pillows; she slid into his lap.

“It happened like _this_.” she said, looking him in the eye. “You didn’t pull me in.”

“I most absolutely did.” he protested; he placed his hand between her breasts. “I pulled you by your dress. Lightly.”

“What? No!” she protested. “ _I_ pulled you by _your shirt_!”

She rested her forehead against his, looking him in the eye.

“I kissed you first.” she said quietly, the - slightly blurry - details becoming more and more distinct. “Just a quick peck on the lips… And _then_ you grabbed my dress and pulled me closer. I kissed you first.”

“I know.” he replied equally quietly, looking at her in that weird way that always made her melt.

( _Adoration_. He looked at her with adoration.)

***

They decided on going to his place - since she was staying in a crappy motel. They tipped their cab driver well - since he had to endure a lot from them.

They didn’t exactly act decent.

***

“God, you were _horrible_.”

“I’ve no idea what on Earth are you talking about.” he said innocently. “The only thing I did…”

He caressed the inside of her left thigh lightly with his fingertips.

“...was this.” he said, not taking his hand away. “Oh! And…”

He leaned in and kissed her neck, ending the kiss with a light bite.

“And…” he muttered, moving his other hand to her chest; he massaged her lightly through the fabric of her tee. “Nothing much.”

She yanked his hair lightly, putting her hand on his thigh; and he shot her a wolfish smile, just like he did back then.

“I’m afraid I don’t remember what happened next.” he said quietly, his gaze heavy on her skin. “Care to… Refresh my memory?”

“Sure.” she said lightly. “But we’re going to need your mask for that.”

He looked at her in confusion, and she laughed.

“You tried showing it to me, for whatever reason.” she reminded him. “And I was not impressed. So you dropped it…”

She started to play with his hair lazily.

“...and leaned in.” she said quietly. “And you kissed my neck again…”

And he did just that, without a word.

“And you pushed me, so I was laying on my back…” she breathed out; and he did just that, taking her shirt off her, holding her wrists above her head in a firm grip.

“You can stop now.” he said quietly. “I think… I remember what happened next.”

“Oh?” she breathed out as he lightly massaged her through her undies. “Good.”

***

He teased her lightly, mesmerized by the sounds she was making and the way her cheeks turned red. He massaged and caressed and rubbed gently; and he kissed and bit her soft skin, grinning with satisfaction as she whimpered quietly after his tongue only barely nudged her nipple and after his fingers still hadn’t slipped inside her.

Finally he pulled her underwear down, and she eagerly spread her legs for him. He rubbed her clit lightly - and her breath quickened.

“Don’t stop…” she panted out as his fingers slipped inside her, and his lips found her neck again. “Don’t- _GAHDAMMIT!_ ”

“Whoops.” he said, raising his head, taking his lips away from her collarbone. “You alright?” he asked, with his fingers still inside of her, and her blood on his lips; he tasted it, and it tasted different than his own. It was a subtle difference, and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it; but it was there.

***

“That was more or less when I fell for you, you know.” she said; he raised his head from her collarbone, raising his eyebrows. “When you bit me, and you asked me if I’m okay. It haunted me for… Well. A while.”

“What can I say? I look _good_ covered in blood.” he said; he lightly brushed the spot where he bit her with his lips.

“Yes, you do.” she sighed. “Also I didn’t scream _that_ loud. It was more of an- _ouch!_ ”

“Sorry.” he said in a very non-apologetic tone; he kissed the spot he had just bitten. “Better?”

“Prick.” she muttered; and he laughed.

***

He got her to say _please_ , to ask for what she wanted for him; he made her ask him to make her come. It didn’t take much - just a bit of lightly tapping his fingertips against her abdomen, just a bit of lightly massaging her sensitive skin, just a couple of light bites - but it still felt _good_.

“Come on, Charlie.” he said quietly, kissing her neck; she opened her eyes and pouted lightly. “Say it.”

He massaged her lightly, and she moaned; finally she looked him in the eye, her cheeks flushed, her eyes hazy and her parted lips trembling.

“Please.” she breathed out as he looked her in the eye.

***

“Mmm. I think this might be when _I_ fell for _you_.” he mused, still holding her wrists; she laughed quietly.

“Really? You fell for me because I said _please_?”

“It’s not about saying the word, it’s about the _way_ you said it!” he said, shaking his head. “I want to hear it again.”

“You have to work for it.” she said with a grin; and he nodded quietly, getting to work.

Moments later she was bucking her hips in fruitless frustration, trying to get him to focus on her clit for more than two infuriatingly light and quick strokes.

“ _Please_!” she finally exclaimed; and he laughed, letting go of her wrists.

“Do you remember what happened next?” he asked; and she nodded impatiently.

***

He traced a line down her body, with quick kisses and light bites; and finally he pushed her thighs apart and lowered his head. He kissed the insides of her thighs, and her outer lips; and finally he focused on her clit. He quickly discovered that what works best on Charlie is the letter _O -_ much to his own amusement. 

He actually made her scream this way; he built everything up, slowly, patiently. The letter _O_ worked best for her - so he avoided it for a while, instead teasing her relentlessly, slowing down every now and then, leaving her center alone for the sake of sensitive skin inside her thighs.

But eventually, he tipped her over the edge; and she was _loud_. 

***

“And that much… Remained the same.” Oswald added, raising his head up, looking at her from between her legs, as she was trying to catch her breath. She was sitting on the edge of the bed; and he was kneeling on the floor. 

“I know you like it when I’m loud.” she said, blushing lightly. “And I like it when you _make_ me loud.”

He smirked, resting his chin against her knee; she ran her shaky fingers through his hair.

“And what happened next?” he finally asked with a playful grin. 

“You got up to look for condoms.” she said as he got up. “And you looked at me like you never saw someone covered in bitemarks before.”

“I remember.” he said softly. “And then you told me…”

***

“I have an implant for that.” she told him; and that was good enough for him.

(It’s not like he could be a father anyway. One mistake too many.)

He got out of his pants and came back to her; and she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer as he kissed her again and she tilted her head back, guiding one of his hands back between her legs.

***

Back in the present, she had her limbs wrapped around him; her fingernails were leaving frantic marks on his back.

She remembered. They both remembered. Their bodies remembered.

“Three…” she whispered to him, feeling him move in and out; slow and deep thrusts, making her squirm and dig her nails deep into his - already scarred - back. 

“Three?” he repeated after her, his voice breathy.

“I came three times that night.” she finally finished, gasping quietly. “Ah!”

She bit his shoulder as she came, and he burrowed his face in her neck.

“Seems like you owe me one then.” he said finally. “Hmmm? Eye for an eye…”

“Hmmm.” she muttered in pretend doubt. “I dunno, Oswald. Did I do _anything_ for you back then? Since we’re… Reliving the moment…”

“You absolutely did not.” he stated with disarming honesty; and she scoffed. “You _always_ were a pillow princess.”

“Yes.” she agreed, trying to preserve the last shreds of her dignity. “I am… A pillow princess. Emphasis on the _princess_ part.”

He scoffed; and she winked and laughed.

“I’m sorry.” she whispered, reaching down between his legs. “I know I’m… Demanding.”

She wrapped her fingers around him and started to move her hand slowly, gently; all while looking him in the eye.

“I’m a _very_ demanding, spoiled pillow princess.” she whispered to him; she could see he’s losing focus, judging from the way his arms were shaking. “You, on the other hand…”

She started to move her hand just a bit quicker.

“You’re the one who spoiled me so much.” she continued; his breath quickened and she smirked with satisfaction, watching him from her comfortable position on her back. “So now _live with it_.”

He came, and she laughed; and she kept laughing as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her above her head again, and as his other hand ventured back down between her thighs - and she only stopped laughing when his thumb found her clit. Then she started gasping; and groaned quietly when he bit her earlobe lightly.

“So many lessons in patience… All for nothing.” he told her quietly.

She owed him one again after he was done with her; but he only placed a kiss on her forehead.

“And now… The finale.” he said quietly; he wrapped his arms around her, and she put her head on his chest. “That part where I woke up… Alone.”

His voice trembled slightly and she sighed, thinking about everything that happened between her departure and return; allegedly is was during that time that he realized she stole something from him, something very valuable, something he never intended to give away to anyone.

“Hey.” she said softly; and he didn’t respond, and when she looked at him - he turned his face away from her.

“Oswald?”

Finally he looked at her - and his eyes were red and moist and his pursed lips were trembling.

“Sorry.” he muttered, closing his eyes. “I, uh…”

“It’s alright.” she said quietly, pulling his head towards her chest. “It’s alright.”

“I love you.” he said, his voice muffled. 

“We’ve met for the first time one year ago.” she said quietly. “And I left. And then came back. Then I left again… And came back again…”

“Are you implying… You’re going to leave again?”

“No.” she said, pulling him closer. “It seems like there’s no way for me to truly disappear from your life. And, frankly… I like it. The fact we seem to be like magnets.”

“You make me feel like there’s still a _point_.” he muttered; she knew he’s about to fall asleep. “Be here when I wake up?”

“I’ll be here tomorrow morning. And all the mornings after that. I sometimes have those dreams, you know.” she whispered as he was drifting off to sleep. “What ifs, and maybes… And we always find each other. Every time, without fail. It’s always me and you.”

“I love you.” he muttered again.

Their limbs got tangled up together that night; and she woke up before him and for a while - she just lied there, watching him, only to quickly close her eyes when she realized he’s waking up.

He placed a kiss on her forehead, and she smiled; and they didn’t talk much about the previous night, or about the morning from one year earlier. There was no point in dwelling on that one morning - not when they had countless other mornings ahead of them.

And Gotham kept on living; and life went on.

(And their lives went on together, tangled together for good.)


End file.
